Esperanza En La Oscuridad
by HimeDiamont
Summary: [Advertencias: Grelliam] Grell siempre se mantenía alegre y optimista, lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era un poco del amor de William, pero este solo era indiferente ante el, pero realmente William se sentía nervioso ante el pelirrojo. Lo que no sabe el azabache es que Grell guarda un gran dolor. estos sentimientos lo llevaran a cometer una completa locura.


**Hola de nueva cuenta mis hermosas almas y bellas ladies, hoy les traigo una pequeña historia. Gracias por leer y espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, son propiedad creativa de su creadora, Yana Toboso, lo único que es de mi infernal propiedad, es la historia a desarrollarse.**

* * *

 **Cap 1: Despedida.**

Como era un día como cualquier otro en mundo shinigami… Ronald se encontraba coqueteando con las secretarias, Eric y Alan de enamorados, y sin duda alguna Grell se encontraba gritoneando y molestando a su amado William, el cual solo suspiraba un tanto cansado, ya que el pelirrojo no le dejaba hacer su trabajo en paz.

 _–_ _Sutcliff… Ya le he dicho que me deje trabajar en paz, tengo mucho que hacer, y usted no parece entenderlo, así que si me permite, deje de interrumpirme… Y de una buena vez vaya a hacer su trabajo.-_ El mayor miro un momento de reojo al pelirrojo, suspiro un poco, se acomodo sus lentes y continúo con su papeleo.

 _–_ _Moo~ Will~ No quiero, quiero estar aquí contigo~… ¿Por qué no me dejas?... ¿A caso después de tantos años trabajando juntos no me quieres ni un poquito?..._ –Esto último lo dijo con algo de recelo… El pelirrojo ya sabía que la respuesta del Azabache era negativa. Pero aun así siempre seguía intentando.

 _–_ _No entiendo el por qué de sus cuestionamientos Sutcliff, Somos shinigamis, el amor, y felicidad están muy aparte de nuestro trabajo, y como estamos en horario laboral, usted debería ya de entenderlo e ir a trabajar.-_ Respondía fríamente el mayor, para así evitar responderle el si lo quería o no.

 _–_ _¡Moo! Will… Eres imposible, Yo en verdad te quiero mucho… Pero… Ah, Sabes que, ya no importa… Me retiro a mi oficina…Disculpa por molestarte tanto…-_ El pelirrojo nunca se había dado por venció tan fácilmente, es mas nunca se rendía aun a pesar de que William le metiera un golpe. Si decir más, Grell tomo su agenda del escritorio de William y se fue a hacer su trabajo.

Esto dejo extrañado al azabache, esa no era la respuesta habitual de Grell. El procedía por lo general a colgársele del cuello hasta que William terminaba cediendo y dejar que se sentara con él, pero esta vez hasta una disculpa, realmente le pareció muy raro, se preocupo un poco, pero no iría a ver que le ocurría, su ego no lo dejaba…

Grell llego a su oficina sin ningún ánimo, se quito ese abrigo rojo y lo boto en el sillón, se puso a hacer lo que siempre renegaba… Sus reportes. Se quedo tan ido y concentrado en ellos que el tiempo se le paso rápidamente, una vez que acabo, tomo una hoja de papel, una pluma, un sobre rojo, así como una barra de cera negra Y de un cajón saco una caja roja donde había un anillo con sello, era el perteneciente a la familia Sutcliff.

Ordeno sus reportes, quedaron sobre su agenda y comenzó a escribir una carta… Cuando termino la doblo con sumo cuidado, la introdujo en el sobre, escribió sobre ella un nombre: "William T. Spears"… Y así procedió a sellarla.

 _– "_ _Creo que llego el momento de esto…" .-_ Fue lo que pensó para si mismo el pelirrojo, dejo esa carta sobre su escritorio, tomo los reportes y su agenda. Se dirigió hacia la oficina de su Jefe, como casi nunca lo hacía toco la puerta. _–Adelante…-_ Fue lo único que se oyó oír de la voz de William quien leía unos reportes y circulares de la Sede shinigami.

 _–_ _William… Aquí están mis reportes, Si no hay mas por hoy, me retiro…-_ Si animo alguno, pero de forma sutil y sobria decía el pelirrojo ante su jefe, el cual levanto la mirada un tanto extrañado.

 _–_ _Si… Gracias Sutcliff… es todo puede retirarse…-_ Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el azabache. Segundos después el pelirrojo dejaba su agenda y reportes sobre el escritorio del azabache, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta, la cual cerró con sumo cuidado.

William sin duda se quedo pensativo, ese pelirrojo molesto estaba actuando raro, más raro de lo normal. No… Se comportaba… Eso era lo raro. William reviso los reportes de Grell, en los cuales se llevo una sorpresa, no estaban en tinta roja, además de que estaban hechos a la perfección. Esto extraño aun mas a William quien sin darse cuenta suspiro a un modo triste.

Grell regreso a su oficina, cerró la puerta con llave, se apego a esta y lentamente fue quebrándose hasta que quedo sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas. El pelirrojo comenzó a llorar completamente dolido. Paso así un buen rato. Ya era tarde, así que opto por ir a su departamento. Tomo ese abrigo rojo entre sus manos, lo miro con una mezcla de odio y tristeza, en lugar de ponérselo lo dejo colgado en un perchero, de ese mismo perchero tomo una prenda que no le gustaba pero era reglamentaria, un saco largo de color negro, se lo puso, tomo la carta y abrió un portal a su departamento.

Una vez el pelirrojo llego a su departamento, solo se cambio de ropa y se metió a la cama, no comió, no se dio un baño, nada… Solo se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente… Grell se despertó temprano, se dio una ducha a un tiempo considerablemente rápido, comenzó a vestirse, se quedo en pantalón y camisa. Fue a la cocina a hacerse algo de desayunar, pero una vez que tubo lista su comida, se le quedo viendo, suspiro y la dejo botada, el hambre se le había ido. Regreso así a terminar de vestirse, iba como siempre… solo que con el saco negro.

 _–_ _Las agonías del corazón consiguen mi alma devorar…-_ Recito con carta en mano. La guardo en su saco, abrió un portal hacia la oficina, era temprano, demasiado temprano, tanto que se coló a la biblioteca shinigami, hiso trámites para sacar un libro… Su propio libro. Siendo quien era en verdad no le fue negado.

Grell le tiene envida de los demás... Tanta que lentamente se va deprimiendo, se va consumiendo, aunque niega todo constantemente, pero este día ya no puede mas. Al salir de la biblioteca guarda su libro entre sus ropas asiéndolo desaparecer.

Comienza a caminar por toda la sede con un aire melancólico. Llega a la oficina de William, como es temprano este aun no llega, lentamente entra en esa oficina, se para en medio de ella, sonríe lleno de melancolía, se acerca al escritorio de su jefe y deja la carta. Procede a salir de la oficina y tomar rumbo a la suya.

Pero cuando va por el pasillo Grell se encuentra con William, quien anda un tanto preocupado, sabe que el carmesí anda raro. Ayer eso se noto a sobremanera. William se percata de que el pelirrojo no lleva su típico abrigo rojo. _–_ _Sutcliff…-_ Es lo único que salió de la voz del azabache, ya que no sabía que preguntar al verlo tan extraño. Grell al oír su nombre solo le dedica una sonrisa... Y nada más.

William de extraña forma también se la corresponde esa sonrisa, pero eso no le quita ese extraña sensación de su pecho. Grell se fue a su oficina, la cual cierra con llave. William al llegar ve la carta. Pero la deja a un lado, tiene mucho trabajo.

Se llega la hora de entregar las agendas y Grell no fue por la suya... No le parecería tan raro si Grell no hubiera estado trabajando a ritmo normal. En ese momento no recuerda la carta, Y llama a Ronald, Alan & Eric, el azabache le pregunta que si han visto a Grell, estos le dicen que no lo han visto, incluso que extrañamente lo vieron llegar temprano, encerrarse en su oficina y de ahí no salió.

William se regresa a su oficina... Se sienta y entre sus cosas ve esa carta en un sobre rojo sellada con cera negra... La cuál solo dice: "William T. Spears" en una bella caligrafía y tinta negra. No le toma mucho reconocer esa caligrafía, además del color del sobre y el sello, ese sello lo deja perplejo.

Con algo de recelo el azabache abre la carta, la desdobla con cuidado y comienza a leer:

 ** _William gracias por toda tu paciencia... Por estar compartiendo el trabajo tantos años, pero hoy simplemente ya no puedo continuar, al momento en el que estés leyendo esto yo me habré ido, Quisiera que no me olvidaras, pero supongo que para ti será un alivio el ya no tener que lidiar conmigo._**

 ** _Entiendo a sobremanera que mi forma de ser es un tanto hastiante, pero yo solo quería amor, Tu amor, vamos en nuestra sociedad el género es lo último que importa. Bueno… por mucho que yo trate, nunca hubo nada de amor entre los dos, como solo yo estuve deseando por casi un siglo._**

 ** _Estoy cansado de siempre sonreír, de fingir que me siento bien, no es nada fácil, ¿Quién dijo que soy libre?... Crees que la vida es fácil con ese sentir de inferioridad que tengo sobre mí, Se dice que con el tiempo las cosas cambiaran, que todo puede sanar…_**

 ** _Esta vez no lo sé, quiero estar solo nada más, quiero llorar hasta cansarme, con tanta soledad no me es posible amar. Quisiera llegar al final de este caminar, donde pueda secar todas mis lágrimas, y sonreír nuevamente pero por primera vez de modo honesto. Cosa que se que es imposible._**

 ** _Siento que mi voz, mi presencia, todo lo que soy solo te trae fastidio y sufrimiento… Quisiera poder volver, pero sé que solo sufriré una vez más, se que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar de soñar, dejar mi vida aquí, dejar la tuya, así otorgarte algo de paz._**

 ** _Honestamente sé que he podido ser alguien estresante además se que estas líneas no te las esperas de mi y sobretodo porque son de la "nada"... Sin un motivo aparente._**

 ** _Quizá si haya algo más profundo en lo que te quiero decir pero hoy ya no importa. Sé que siempre fui una molestia. Bueno eso ya tampoco importa... Ya nada importa... Solo que con esto me despido de tu vida y renunció al despacho._**

 ** _Te suplicó que no me busques, no lo hagas… yo sé bien que no te importo. Si el caso fuera contrario, quizá estaría feliz de que me buscaras, pero no te preocupes, a donde me vaya quizá ya no sienta nada. Así que vive tu eternidad, y se muy feliz mi adorado William._**

 _ **Atentamente:  
Grell Sutcliff.**_

* * *

 **Bueno mis hermosas almas hasta aquí el primer capítulo~ espero les haya gustado besos infernales y tengan dulces pesadillas, espero sus reviews son gratis XD**

 **HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


End file.
